Gyere hozzám!
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Romantikus fluffy arról, hogyan kérte meg Sirius Remus kezét. Slash és nagyon nyálas!


Gyere hozzám!

Tudom, hogy egy olyan tíz napja nem írtam semmit, de sajnos egyre közelít a rohadt érettségi. Most mindenesetre itt egy nagyon, nagyon nyálas fluffy novella a kedvenc párosommal. Rongyokat előkészíteni, a monitorból áradó rózsaszín folyadék feltörlésére! Nagyon nagyon nagyon sok köszönet Puppynak aki átnézte és kijavította a pontokat a vesszőket, és a magyartalan mondatokat. Neki és Remynek ajánlva ez is!

1979. április 8 gyönyörű napra virradt. Az emberek meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy a nap milyen melegen sütött, a kora tavaszi dátum ellenére is.  
London külvárosában Goldest Greenben két férfi ébredezett egymás karjaiban.  
- Jó reggelt – mosolygott kedvesére Remus, de az még nem akarta tudomásul venni, hogy fel kéne kelnie.  
- Hajnal van, hagyj már aludni!  
- Tíz is elmúlt – mosolygott a barna hajú.  
- Számomra az még túl koránnak minősül.  
- Ne felejtsd el, hogy ma jön James és Lily, szóval nem ártana kipakolni a dobozokból és egy kicsit kitakarítani.  
- Feltaláltak már egy praktikus eszközt, pálcának hívják. Nem hinném, hogy pont neked olyan sokáig tartana mindent csillogóvá varázsolni.  
- Azt gondoltam, hogy az első közös lakásunkat úgy rendezzük be, mint mindenki más.  
- De mi nem vagyunk olyanok, mint mindenki más, nem csak azért, mert melegek vagyunk, de megsúgok egy titkot: varázslók is.  
- Olyan undok vagy!  
- Ne ébreszd fel az alvó oroszlánt és nem harap meg. – bölcselkedett Sirius és nagy kelletlenül felkelt – Hánykor jönnek Ágasék?  
- Ebédre, egy körül.

Végül Remus hagyta magát lebeszélni a mugli módra való takarításról.  
Így valóban, ha nem is két perc, de rövid idő alatt a lakáson már nem látszott, hogy most költöztek oda.  
Nekiláttak a főzésnek, s mivel Sirius eme tevékenységhez nem igazán értett, csak kuktáskodott, míg párja ebédet készített négyüknek.  
- Milyen szerencsém van, hogy ilyen házias vagy – ölelte át a derekát.  
- Ez tény, de ha ezt most nem csinálom meg… na, elég! – próbált kiszabadulni a karok közül, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a forró paradicsomszósz Sirius arcába fröccsent.  
- Hogy az a Merlin bűzös selyempapucsa! – kapott az arcához a sérült. – Ez a cucc éget, mint a pokol!  
- Hadd nézzem – oltotta el a lángot Remus – szerintem túléled, mert csak két csepp ment rád.  
- De fáj – nyafogott Sirius és a nem létező sebet tapogatta.  
- Ne légy már elkényeztetett hercegnő!  
- Megbocsáss, de a lány nem én vagyok!  
- Ó, igazán? – lökte neki a keskeny konyhapultnak és támadta le az ajkait.  
A szenvedélyes perceket éles csengőszó szakította félbe.  
- Megyek – kiáltott ki Sirius és kibújva párja karja alatt a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett, hogy beengedje a barátaikat.  
- Ágas, Lily! – üdvözölte őket, majd miután bordaropogtató ölelésbe zárta Jamest és megpuszilta annak vörös hajú kedvesét, beterelte őket a lakásba.  
- Sziasztok – kiáltott ki a konyhából Remus. – Mindjárt kész az ebéd, üljetek le!  
- Egy férfit egyedül hagyni a konyhában sosem vezet jóra – mosolygott Lily és követve a hangot elment segíteni, így James és Sirius kettesben maradtak.  
- Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte a szemüveges fiatalember legjobb barátját, mikor leültek a nappaliban.  
- Köszönöm kérdésed, minden a legnagyobb rendben. Nálatok? Tényleg örököltél egy házat?  
- Igen. Nagyapám meghalt és kedvenc unokájára hagyta a Godrick's Hollowban lévő ingatlant.  
- Hű, de hivatalosan fogalmazol.  
- Eddig anyámnál laktunk, de jó lesz végre saját életet kezdeni. Főleg, mivel tervezek valamit, amit neked mondok el először. Megkérem Lily kezét, de ez még titok, így senkinek se áruld el, még Holdsápnak se.  
- Lakat lesz a számon. Ez zseniális! Akkor nyáron esküvő?  
- Úgy néz ki. Hitted volna?  
- Mikor huszonhatezredszerre kosarazott ki, kezdtem benne kételkedni.  
- Én is. Jut eszembe, mindenképpen mágikus esküvő lesz, vagyis nem lenne probléma ha…  
- Úgy érted, hogy Holdsáp és én?  
- Az első randink is dupla volt, ez így lenne szép.  
- Ágas, a házasság nektek heteróknak való, nekünk nincs rá szükségünk!  
- Emlékszel az eskünkre elsőből?  
- Hogy felejteném el? Akkor alapítottuk a Tekergőket. „Bármi történik, sose válunk el, mindent együtt csinálunk és mindig ott leszünk egymásnak"  
- Ebből nem következik, hogy az esküvőnk is együtt legyen? S mivel Pete nem valószínű, hogy nyárig megtalálja élete párját, neked viszont megvan…  
- Holdsáp örülne, magán kívül lenne a boldogságtól.  
- S te?  
- Igazad van, tényleg úgy dukál, hogy együtt legyen. Szerzek gyűrűt és elviszem a kedvenc helyére, tudod az öröknyár parkba.  
- Öröknyál? Annál csöpögősebben romantikusat se láttam még.  
- Tudom, de Remi imádja.  
- Lily is oda van érte. De a gyűrűre van egy megoldásom. Egy egyszerű varázslattal megidézhetsz egy dobozkát, amiben három van. Eljegyzésre és az esküvőre. Költségkímélő megoldás, és varázslatos, mert kapcsolat lesz köztük.  
- Benne vagy a témában.  
- Ha én egyszer elhatározok valamit…  
- És hogy szól a bűbáj?  
James körülnézett, de nem volt rajtuk kívül senki a szobában.  
- Bandessis a varázsige, és három kis kört kell rajzolnod a pálcáddal.  
Sirius követte az utasításokat és a semmiből megjelent az apró ékszeres doboz.  
Kinyitotta és elégedetten szemlélte a benne fekvő szépségeket. Két fehérarany karikagyűrű, és egy harmadik, ami ezüstből készült és szikrázó kristályokból három csillag volt rajta.  
- Fiúk, ebéd! – jött ki a konyhából Lily, Remus és két tál étel.  
A leendő vőlegények letelepedtek az étkezőasztalhoz, Sirius gyorsan zsebre vágta a szerzeményét.  
- Mit eszünk? – kérdezte barátnőjét James.  
- Paradicsomos penne.  
- Holdsáp, van valami terved délutánra? – kérdezte ártatlanul Sirius.  
- Nincs semmi különös, gondoltam itthon leszünk.  
- Volna egy jobb ötletem a mai Prófétában volt, hogy nyílt mellettünk egy öröknyár park. Esetleg megnézhetnék, ha van kedved.  
James magában somolygott, míg Remus egy csapásra fellelkesült.  
- Úgy érted, hogy…? Imádlak!  
- Látom, van – mosolygott Sirius és észrevétlenül összekacsintott szemüveges barátjával.

A vendégek négy után mentek el, Remus pedig izgatottan pattogott, mint egy kisgyerek.  
- Megyünk már? – kérdezgette állandóan.  
- Nyugi – adott egy homlokcsókot szerelmének Sirius – már indulhatunk is.  
A romantikus szellemű varázslók és nagyrészt boszorkányok kedvenc helye tényleg nem volt messze. Kívülről egy lepusztult sikátornak tűnt, de az egyik szemetest, meg kellett kocogtatni a pálcával és az máris ajtóvá változott.  
- Csak utánad – mosolygott Sirius, ahogy beléptek a rikítóan rózsaszín fogadóterembe.  
- Üdvözlöm önöket az öröknyár végtelen szép parkszolgáltatójában! Miben segíthetek?  
- Szeretnénk eltölteni pár órát kettesben az egyik gyönyörű helyszínükön.  
A pultos boszorkány arcán átsuhant egy árnyék, de hamar visszavette hivatalos arcát.  
- A legjobb helyre jöttek! Ártáblázatunkból válasszák ki a megfelelőt.  
- A három órás megfelel.  
- Akkor fáradjanak át a kettes ajtón és kellemes kikapcsolódást!  
A kapun átlépve mintha egy másik világba kerültek volna. Forrón tűzött a nap, de kellemes szellő hűtötte a levegőt. A zöld pázsitot egy lassú folyású patak szelte ketté.  
- Nézd, Siri! Ugye, hogy milyen gyönyörű? – fogta meg párja kezét Remus és már futott is vele a partra. – Fürödjünk! – mondta és egy pillanat alatt lehámozta magáról a ruháit, s már gázolt is be a vízbe.  
Sirius kivette a zsebéből az eljegyzési gyűrűt, majd levetkőzött és csatlakozott kedveséhez.  
- Remus John Lupin! – szólította meg. Az meglepetten fordult felé.  
- Igen?  
- Volna egy kérdésem, ami talán meglep – kinyitotta a tenyerét. – Hozzám jössz?  
A sápadt férfi szeme galleon nagyságúra nyílt.  
- Ez most komoly?  
- Nekem annak tűnik. Mit mondasz?  
- De te… nem hiszel a házasságban, te mondtad, hogy az hetero majmolás és nem kell.  
- Meggondoltam magam, de még mindig várok a válaszra.  
A megkért még mindig kapkodta tekintetét az ékszer és Sirius között, majd mikor felfogta, hogy ez nem vicc elmosolyodott.  
- Igen – suttogta, s miután fekete hajú vőlegénye felhúzta az ujjára a csöpp kis gyűrűt, a nyakába vetette magát és addig csókolta, míg ki nem fogyott a levegőből.  
Az felkapta az ölébe és lefektette a selymes fűbe.  
- Szóval ezért jöttünk ide? – kérdezte Remus, miközben kedvese egyik tincsével játszott.  
- Igen, ez volt a fő oka. Hogy akarsz ünnepelni?  
- Megmutatom – lehelte a fülébe és nem telt bele sok idő, csípőjük már a gyönyör ősi ritmusára mozgott együtt. A bőrükön gyöngyöző víz és verejtékcseppeket a nap hamar megszárította, miközben a jegyespár a természet lágy ölén forrón szerette egymást…


End file.
